The present invention relates to an improved flexible corrugated tube of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,385, issued Feb. 27, 1979 to Emil Siegwart.
The Siegwart patent discloses a flexible corrugated tube consisting of a succession of axially displaced convolutions of spirally coiled thin metal strip having longitudinally extending corrugations of wave form with alternating arcuate axially spaced crests and troughs. The overlapping border portions are secured together by detents which are spaced circumferentially along the crests of interfitting corrugations.
The detents disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,385 are simply flattened areas in which parts of the crests are pushed down and spread out so as to overly the troughs at the two sides of the crest in which the detents are formed.